Mist
by tenimoo
Summary: It was well-known that quirks are becoming the norm. However, this story tells a tale of a girl, telling us that even you have a quirk, there is something else that isn't right about your existence. (This fic is also based on Blue Exorcist.)
1. prolouge

_With the manifestation of quirks, fiction became reality. The job people dreamt of also became a very real thing. Heroes existed, and with heroes came villians, who tried to take those said heroes down._

 _Urban legends said that an individual had a quirk that accidentally opened a hole in our current physical world, which was the entrance of the afterlife. The same legend said that this event caused spirits to wander around, disguised as humans. For poweful spirits, usually known as demons, it was the same thing._ _That was why there was a rise in heroes who could tackle issues about the afterlife. Exorcists were already a job back then, but this event gave them an upgrade. Heroes could also be an exorcist, banishing misbeahving spirits. However, no one could close the entrance to the afterlife, known as The Gate._

 _Demons, disguised as humans, specifically men, were the underlying trouble of the world. There were sayings that a demon, who was wandering in Japan, broke the "unspoken rules" and mated with a human female. They had a daughter._

 _However, this was not a mere "saying" or a story. This happened, and that was the only thing I knew about my biological parents…_

 _I was a demon's spawn…out of all odds._


	2. 1

Actually, I knew nothing about being a demon's child until recently. A week before I started high school.

I grew up in an orphanage, and this place had cultivated some of the best professionals in the nation, though all children there were quirkless. This orphanage nurtured an Olympic gymastics representative, the nation's most famous male ballet dancer, and one of Japan's best female animator, who had her own animation studio recently. I, Nakajima Kei, a name I gave to myself, was a mechanic. I could say, I was one of the best ones in handling hero equipment.

For years, I have cherished my "quirkless-ness" and my skills in mechanics. I even learnt how to build and program robots. I had helped some hero in maintance work for their equipment, even suggested and create robots for assisting them in their missons. I earned quite some amount from that. Apart from having exceptional strength, I had no quirk, whatsoever. At least that was what I thought for these years.

Some people have been bullying me in the neighbourhood, after I moved out from the orphanage and lived alone. They were individuals about my age, and obviously, has quirks. They always said that I was weak and vulnearable, and I couldn't deny that, I was nothing without my robots. However, sometimes, I punched them in the face, and they started to have an intense nosebleed.

One day, I walked around the streets, holding a bag of spare parts I bought from a small shop. This day was weird though, since there was a weird smell over the streets. Before I could think of what the possible source was, one of the bullies came and pushed me off the ground purposefully. She had a twisted expression on her face. This girl threw away the spare parts I bought mercilessly, then started to kick me and spit on my face, like I did something against them. The girl grabbed me by the arm, but the grip was strong…inhumanly strong.

I thought, she wanted to do something with her quirk again? Possibly melt my skin off? I started to panic, as the weird smell welcomed me again.

I panicked, and swung my arm off the girl's hand with immense force. She had nearly melted my clothes one time, I shouldn't let me melt my skin…

A shot of dark mist appeared in front of my eyes. I looked at my shaking hands, as this mysterious dark mist was leaking from my hands. My hands shook with more intensity, as I freaked out, at least, internally.

"I knew that you're not normal," the girl scowled, as her twisted expression became more prominent.

Horns started protruding from her head.

"She was possesed? How?" I thought, using my experience with horror shows about demonic possessions.

"Is The Gate an actual thing?" I thought.

"Come here, you demon. Let me send you to where you belong!" The girl said, her voiced obviously altered to sound more like a male.

That was when a man rushed by, and hit the girl's chest with his hand. I could hear him mumbling something, as the girl started screaming, eventually fainting on the ground. The weird smell also disappeared.

I sat on the ground, with tears coming out from my eyes. The man noticed me, held my hand and dragged me away.

"Listen, kid. I don't have much time to explain, just come with me," the man said, as he rushed to a place, holding my hand. We arrived to the neighbourhood church, and I could say, staring at the cross made me uncomfortable.

"I've been observing you for quite a while, so you are the rumoured half-demon child," the man started.

"Me? A demon's child? Aren't…I quirkless?" I asked.

"No. The dark mist surrounding your body is not a sign of being quirkless," the man sighed.

"This…can't be…" I started sobbing.

The man came closer, hugging me and gave me pats of comfort at my back.

"Don't worry. I know that you don't have any bad intentions. Nor does your biologal father."

"My…biological father?"

"Yes. I knew him. He's really what those urban legends said, a demon in dsiguise."

The man started telling the story of his encounter of my "father", and I realized, I was pretty similar to him, though we have never met.

"He was just like you, quiet and hardworking, also having no nad intentions, unlike other demons," the man added.

"So, the Gate exists?" I asked.

"Yes. It does. And you're the product of your father breaking the unspoken rule."

"What rule?"

"To mate with a human female."

"That's why…I have never met them?"

"Exactly. Your father was killed by other demons who knew that he had a child with a human. Your mother told me about you and she gave you to the orphanage since her family's super against to her raising you up."

"I…I don't blame her family. Also, my dad and mum, they must've loved each other, deeply, right?"

"They do. I knew that you're a good child, helping the heroes to become better in their work and ease off their stress, since your robots can do something."

"T…thanks? What's your name?"

"Kuranosuke. You can call me Kurarin of Kura-chan."

This man was about in his early 40s, had silver hair, brown eyes, and his left whole arm was covered in bandages.

"So, Kurarin, what should I do? My identity is exposed," I said.

"You're gonna live with me. I'm a certified exorcist and hero, you can rely on me!" Kurarin said proudly. He was…rather cute for a man like him.

"I can?" I waa skeptical over his decesion.

"Yeah! Also, my place is big enough for you to work on your projects, so don't you worry."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"Don't look so upset. I'm here."

He hugged me again.

He was really warm and welcoming…maybe he could be my legal guardain. Plus, he was a certified exorcist and hero? He was the only person I could trust right now…

That was the start of my life, being known as the half-demon child, and lived with this goofy exorcist/hero.

Did I mention that I also received a letter? A very important one? No? Let me explain that.

When I headed home to pack, I found a letter lying on the ground. It was a white envelope, with a red wax stamp on it. The stamp showed two letters: UA.

Appearently, UA, the best hero school in the nation, recongized my skills in mechanics and robotics, and they offered me a place in the hero course. I was in Class 1-A.

Recoomendation letters, huh? I was honoured to receive such a thing, honestly…

When I told Kurarin about this, he was overwhelmed with joy.

"You did it! Our local mechanic got into UA!" Kurarin said that, whilst holding my hands and spun across the room.

See? I didn't lie about the "goofy" part.

I wasn't quirkless anymore, but looks like I had to pretend to be quirkless in UA…

As Kurarin said, if I used my quirk, I would had exorcists, villians and demons alike coming for my ass. I would have to be aware of that…

This letter, this incident, marked the true start of my way of being relentlessly chased by everyone, and my life as the supposed "first quirkless student in UA".


End file.
